Curing an Injury
by TreVerson155
Summary: Roland believes he has a very good way to help ash through injury.My character/Ash


Disclamer: I don not own Dragonfable or any characters associated with it. This is a non profit story written purely for fun.

For the record Roland is my adventurer

"Look out Ash" yelled Roland as the undead charged him a spear coming straight his way.

Ash gasped not realizing the attack was coming until too late. The spear caught him and ash let out a cry, pain instantly shooting through his arm upon impact.

"Fuck" exclaimed Roland watching helplessly as he finished off the doom crawler.

The technomancer drew his laser and aimed at the shakespear blasting it away.

"Ash" Roland's concerned voice called.

"Are you alright"

"Nngh Roland it hurts."

Shit thought Roland. The wound was bad and looked infected the dark energy from the undead causing the poison to quickly spread through his body.

Roland thought of a solution quickly kneeling down and picking up the smaller hero in his arms. An inn was near and it was only a small walk away. Good thing town was so close to the woods.

At that moment his dragon draco decided to speak up.

"Is he alright?" asked the red and black dragon.

The boy in question was softly panting, the poison more than likely starting to spread.

"I have an antidote in my backpack he will be fine as long as we make it back to the inn."

"Why not just use it here?" pondered Draco curious.

"I have to make sure it is applied all at once if we get attacked while I try to help him he may get worse.

"Oh" replied the dragon simply.

They arrived at the inn a few minutes later a friendly greeting from Rosemary was more than welcoming.

"Well Hi Roland nice to see you again!" exclaimed Rosemary, "Will it be the usual room?"

"Yes thank you" replied the hero reaching In his pocket to pull a handful of gold

" Roland it's no trouble as much as you've done for our town you're entitled to a free night at the inn " Rosemary interjected.

A lascivious smirk appeared on the heroes face at what she was suggesting "Oh yeah I'll make sure to truly enjoy my company tonight." He retreated to the stairs well aware that the teal haired woman was blushing.

The hero applied the antidote to the wound watching the younger's breathing slowly return to normal. A deep sigh left Ash's mouth as the pain was eased away into a comfortable numbness. The pain had kept him awake apparently but not aware now that the pain had faded, Roland saw the first signs of sleep on the on the pretty face. He'd love to see that face twisted in pleasure but for right now he would wait till the younger felt better.

Draco once again spoke up slightly startling his master

"So do you have any plans for the rest of the night Roland?" wondered Draco aloud. Draco silently cursed himself for asking as that perverted smirk crossed his masters lips.

"Oh I have many things planned for my little knight tonight. Good thing the antidote only takes about an hour to fully heal." happily replied Roland thinking of how Ash would be withering under him oh so soon.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you as a master." sighed Draco

"Because I'm the perfect choice for teaching you the joys of sex."

The dragon had the decency to blush as Roland let out a chuckle, that smirk he held growing even wider as he heard his little knight moaning his name in his sleep.

"Well, well, well, I guess me and Ash are thinking the same thing."

Roland heard Draco mumble something that sounded a lot like humans before he watched him rest in his own bed trying to get to sleep before the noise started.

Roland watched Ash pant and squirm and he couldn't help himself.

He reached down and palmed the younger's erection through his pants getting a sharp intake of breath from the boy below him.

"Mmm Roland" panted turning to a withering mess as his lover in his dream gripped his clothed erection stroking him at an agonizingly slow pace torturing him with pleasure.

Roland looked with lustful eyes at the boy below him, even while sleeping the boy never ceased to be responsive to his touch. Roland squeezed the cock in his hand hard drawing the boy from his sleep to a confused stupor as he saw the image of his lover above him.

"G-Gosh R-R-Roland what are you…

"Shh I got you baby just relax let me take care of that problem for you.

The younger blushed a pretty shade of pink as his pants and briefs were removed in one swift pull.

"Ash your cock is so pretty babe" admired Roland

It was standing at attention with pre-cum leaking from the angry red tip. Roland kissed the tip then brought his tongue across the slit delighted in the hiss that left his lovers lips.

"Ahh g-gosh Roland so g-good"

"NNgh OH MY GOSH ROLAND" cried ash as his cock was swallowed to the base.

Roland's skilled tongue flicked the tip while he bobbed his head, his hands going lower to grip his lover's balls, his other hand pushing fingers into his lovers mouth.

Ash greedily sucked on the finger feeling so close to going over the edge. The fingers were suddenly pulled out of his mouth and were now circling his entrance. He moaned trying to get those magic fingers inside him. He didn't want to cum until Roland came but he was so close he could barely hold on. He lost it when one finger breached him finding his prostate almost instantly.

"R-Roland ahh" he yelled gripping the sheets tightly while coming down his lovers throat.

Roland swallowed moaning gratefully enjoying the taste of Ash's seed. He waited patiently for Ash's breathing to calm down his finger still slowly moving in and out keeping the younger's body twitching in pleasure. He moved up claiming Ash's lips in a gentle kiss hearing him sigh into it. His tongue flicked over Ash's bottom lip asking for entrance. He was quickly granted and felt his lovers tongue impatiently pulling his into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled quickly turning from an innocent kiss to a passionate claim Roland easily taking control. He felt Ash was properly stretched so he removed the his clothes and Ash's shirt leaning down so their naked bodies were close as possible. Roland once again claimed Ash's lips as he positioned his dick at the younger entrance.

He pushed past the tight ring of muscle pulling back from the kiss with a gasp at the heat surrounding his member. He looked down to see Ash's head thrown to the side, pale neck exposed, eyes locked closed in ecstasy. He stilled him self to gain control leaning down to shower Ash's neck with nips and kisses. Going to his ear he licked the shell and asked was he ready.

"Yes fuck me already damnit." barked out Ash

He didn't have to be told twice as he started thrusting slowly.

After his lover was used to the feeling he sped up until he was slamming into the responsive body below him. Ash moaning his name and begging for more as his prostate was hit dead on with every hard thrust. It wasn't long before both were approaching their end.

"Nnngh Roland so close "

"Me too babe almost there"

With one final sharp thrust Ash was coming covering his and Roland's chest in thick ropes of cum.

"Fuck" with that Roland followed right behind filling his smaller lover.

Roland fell hands catching himself to stop from falling on top of Ash. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the lips of the boy below him. He pulled out rolling next to ash and pulling his body flush against his. The younger snuggled into his chest drifting back into sleep.

"That was amazing Roland." smiled the younger a blush appearing on his pretty face

"Well from the way you were moaning I'm pretty sure I already knew that" replied Roland smug smirk on his face.

"You are such and asshole" huffed the younger blush even brighter.

" You know you love it" replied Roland smiling widely.

" Yea, yea" yawned Ash exhausted.

"Love you babe" Love you too mumbled ash from his chest.

Yup sex really was the cure to all sickness.


End file.
